


FFPS reincarnation

by Smol_hibiscus



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-14 05:06:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 6,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29040606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smol_hibiscus/pseuds/Smol_hibiscus
Summary: when Michael Afton manages to escape the ffps fire, he assumed everything was over, and in a way, it is! just not the way he assumed. after looking at the remains of ffps, he finds the reincarnation of the scrap animatronics, all now human and babies. he now has to take care of four babies, but maybe, this could help him in someway
Comments: 17
Kudos: 32





	1. The fire

-The fire had finally calmed down… damn it henry, you really had to burn me as well? Ha, too bad I found that exit you hid away, I guess I can't say the same for everyone else…

\---------

-So the fires finally went out… yeah, nobody else got out, they're all gone, it's finally over…

-I'm gonna check out the wreckage before the fire department looks about, I might find something worth selling or something. God, I'm gonna need a new job, aren't i? Okay! Not looking forward to that, I'll think about that later.

-Okay, so far nothing, like, nothing at all. Not even the burnt remains for the scraps, that is….so concerning. Wait, nevermind, found the devil. Yeah, he's never coming back again, that body looks like burnt peanut, good.

-Looking around more, I found the Rockstar's, as well as the other performing animatronics. It's a bit of a shame, they could've been moved to another location before the fire, but what can you do now, they're already gone.

-I can't find the other scraps! Did they get out? Oh god….Oh no oh no oh no, this can't, it has to be over! No they have to be here, I just have to look harder…  
….I hear a baby crying…. It's nearby, why is there a baby here? I'm gonna get closer, make sure it's ok. Or make sure I'm not going crazy and starting to hear things…. What am I saying? I'm already crazy. That doesn't matter, find the baby, ok.

-I'm not going crazy, it's an actual baby…. Oh my god, oh my god. I found molten Freddy as well, the baby was, inside of his remains? Its wires are protecting it… I've picked up the baby, it's starting to calm down… it doesn't seem hurt, that's good, okay… I should look around in case there's any more, god I hope there isn't.

-OKAY NOT THE ONLY BABY, I found scrap baby…. Another baby, it looks so much like Elizabeth when she was this age…  
Grab the baby, check for more, one more scrap I haven't found yet, lefty please just be an empty suit! Well, besides Charlie, but no babies! There's already two here…

-hahah….HAHAHHAA, I found lefty….. And Charlie…. Two… TWO BABIES!!! I'm gonna go mad, what am i gonna do? I can't carry four babies at once… where do i take them? Do I keep them?? I can't be a father, I'm a rotting corpse! Not to mention four babies...that would be a nightmare.  
Alright, I've found a way to carry them all out of here, I can't leave them in the ruble. I'll call Jeremy to help me out.

-I've gotten to the behind of the restaurant. Well, ruble now, but anyways, I've sat them all on the grass, just gotta call Jer now…

-“Hey Jeremy, i need your help...again…”


	2. Chapter 2

Jeremy, you are a legend, he managed to get two baby car seats, and held the other two on the drive home. So I'm home now, with four babies…

I've gotta figure out how they got there… they couldn't have been placed there after the fire, I was there the whole time! They couldn't have been placed there afterwards, I would've seen whoever left them…  
Are they… are they, the animatronics?? Did they get reincarnated? No, no, no. that's stupid and impossible. Then again, this is Fazbears… anything can happen….  
I'm just gonna go with this theory for now, so the first was Molten, second ,Baby, then...Lefty and Charlie, I'm guessing the one wearing stripes is Charlie and the one with stars is Lefty... They look pretty similar.

Yeah, I figured it out. Molten and Baby are very awake, to say the least, while Lefty and Charlie are still sleeping, nothing changed honestly. I asked Jeremy to grab some stuff at the store for them, like formula and diapers. He's a godsend, I swear.

Jeremy is back, he's got the goods! Two tins of formula, some diapers, and even some bibs! 

I've lined them all up on the carpet, it's taking some effort to get Molten and Baby to stay still, but I've managed to get them still. Lefty woke up, can't say the same for Charlie. She must have been tired…

So I'm gonna try to get the other two to sleep, then i can drop by my old house and pick up some cribs, baby chairs, clothes, normal stuff. I'll have Jeremy watch them while I'm gone. Now I just need to get them to sleep…

Oh...my god, they're finally asleep… it took, so long! It's been a solid twenty minutes to get Molten and Baby to sleep, not to mention the fact that there isn't a proper place for them to sleep, so we made a makeshift crib for them outta baskets and blankets. No the baskets aren't small, they're big enough for them, for now.

We couldn't get Lefty to go back to sleep, but he isn't much of a trouble maker anyways, I gave him one of my brother's old plushies to keep em occupied, it seems to be working. Charlies still asleep, I made sure she has a pulse! I've been told never to wake up babies, but I might have to, ya know, to make sure she's not in a coma or something. If she's still asleep when I get back, I'll wake her up.

\--------

The drive back was longer than I remembered. I recognized the drive though, things have definitely changed, I don't remember these many buildings, but there's still this sense of familiarity. That small corner shop I used to go to is still here, a new sign, good for them.  
It's been awhile since I've been to the house, by now almost the whole neighborhood has either been cleared out, or made into a factory. Even the Emily's house has been removed, took a while. Now only the old Afton house remained, I've thought about selling the land before, but couldn't bring myself to do so. Since I don't have a job anymore, i might just have to, not like it would sell for much, it's just an old house with the ceiling collapsed, not even a good area anymore, but it should sell at least, I've gotten a few offers.

After finding the stuff i needed, with some spiderwebs, i made sure there weren't any spiders, I decided to look around the place a little more, find anything else that might be useful.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second chapter! thank you for your advice so far! I tried incorporating it a little more into the end of the chapter, I'm not so used to writing stuff like this, so I hope I did a okay job!
> 
> schools coming back soon so updates might be slower soon, but I will make sure I update this!


	3. Chapter 3

-first person pov-

So the drive home was, sorta uneventful? The drive was normal, but my mind was racing real hard, thinking about alotta things…

I'm just going to recount what I thought beforehand, what I can remember that is. “This...this is so much, shouldn't they be resting? Why aren't they?... they're here now, as...babies… What am I going to do? I can't take care of them, I can't even take care of myself! I'm a rotting excuse for a human! I've always been bad with babies, I hate their cries… especially after 83’...”

By this point I had pulled over into an empty parking lot, I was really breaking down, heheh…. “God…. I… I can't do this… look at me, I'm a mess… should I just, give them up to an adoption center? Or contact the police? What will happen to them if I do?... would they all be split up? Do they remember who they used to be? I doubt that, but I can't be sure…   
Should I get them to the hospital? Charlie hasn't woken up yet, and it's been over an hour or two! It hasn't even been quiet either, Baby and Molten have been very rowdy… I should get her to the hospital, all of them…” 

After that I just… cleared my mind and drove back home, I'm sitting in the driveway now, just waiting to get back inside.

-Third person pov-

Michael walked up toward his door, he didn't even need to open it to hear the baby's cries. When he opened the door, he saw Jeremy desperately trying to calm down a crying Molten and Baby, while Lefty was still sitting on the floor, playing with the plushie Michael had given him before, with Charlie sitting next to him, looking very sleepy, thank god she was awake.

“Hey Jeremy, I'm back” “OH THANK GOD, please help me, they're not calming down” Jeremy interrupted Michael, handing him Molten to calm down.

“I'll help you get the stuff out of the car after they calm down, ok?” Jeremy bounced Baby in his lap, desperately trying to get her to calm down, but it seemed to be ineffective. Michael nodded, placing Molten on the floor with Lefty and Charlie, then headed towards the kitchen.

“You think they're hungry?” Michael asked as he picked up one of the bottles he brought over. “Oh, yeah probably, make sure to clean the bottles first, make sure it's safe for them” Michael nodded and started cleaning the bottles in the sink, making sure to avoid the dirty dishes.

While washing the bottles, his eyes drifted towards the babies on the floor. Molten had calmed down and stopped crying, now his attention was on the plushie, which Lefty had now left behind to explore the living room to the best of his abilities, while Charlie seemed to be focused on staying awake, Jeremy was still desperately trying to get Baby to relax, which seemed to start to work, if only slightly.

Something about this, was kind of comforting to Michael, he didn't really understand why, but maybe… maybe his life was just going to be like this now, build the stable family he never had…. 

Maybe, it doesn't matter right now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this is the best chapter so far! i tried going into third person and i think its good! schools starting back up soon so chapters may be slow from here on out, but ill try my best to keep posting regularly! thank you all for helping me with my writing! i really appreciate it!


	4. Chapter 4

Michael had just finished filling the bottles, there were only two, so he would have to clean it out again then clean it again later. He made sure to test them before giving it to them, to make sure it wasn't too hot, he had to wait a little longer for them to be safe for the babies.

He grabbed the bottles and walked towards the living room, where Jeremy and the babies were currently stationed. By now Jeremy had given up on baby, letting her on the floor with the others, now he was holding Charlie, who was so close to falling asleep. Jeremy tried his best to keep her awake, it sorta worked, but she was still very sleepy. Baby and Molten were playing with the plushie, and Lefty had managed to crawl towards the bookshelf.

“I'm gonna have to baby proof…” Michael sighed and picked up Lefty. He sat next to Jeremy and handed him a bottle, “thanks” Jeremy grabbed the bottle and started feeding Charlie.

Michael did the same and started feeding Lefty. Everything was quite, calm. Besides the two on the floor, but they weren't too loud. “Soo…” Jeremy ended the silence “what will we do with them?” Jeremy turned his head to face Michael. “ I…I don't know” Michael faced towards the floor in shame. The room returned to silence, very uncomfortable silence. After a minute or two, Charlie and Lefty had finished their bottles, Michael grabbed both bottles and went to wash them.

While fixing up the bottles, Michael let his mind run free again. “What am I going to do with them?” Michael sighed. “If I go to the police, they'd ask questions… so would cps…” Michael looked towards the babies, what would happen to them? Right now, there didn't seem like there was any other choice but for him to adopt them and raise them, and that's not even counting the fact that there was four of them, handling one baby was a struggle enough. Sure, he had Jeremy and fritz to help him out, but they shouldn't be forced into this.

“Hey Jeremy?” Michael approached Jeremy with two newly filled bottles, Jeremy grabbed a bottle and picked Molten up from the floor, giving him the bottle.  
“Yep? What's up?” Jeremy's attention was now on Michael, who had picked up baby and was now feeding her aswell. “I think… I think I know what to do…” Jeremy turned his head to the side “oh? What are we gonna do?” Michael sighed, and responded with “I think I have to keep them…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey! sorry for the late chapter, but its done now! some new characters will be introduced after this chapter, so look forward to that!


	5. Chapter 5

“What?! Do you even really think you have to?” Jeremy's voice pitched a little higher, all Michael could do to respond was nod. “Well, if you're gonna adopt them, then you'll need a bigger place”. Jeremy was right, Michael's house wasn't made for more than one or two people to live in, only one bedroom and bathroom, as well as the house being very cramped, this was no place to raise kids. “Shoot, you're right…'' Michael looked around his small townhouse, there wasn't even a backyard.

“Hey, how much money did you make at that last place?” Jeremy broke Michael's train of thought, he had made some money, enough that he was better off than he was before, but not enough to move. “Not enough to stay at a bigger place” Jeremy thought for a moment, then replied with “ well, what if we move in together?” Michael raised an eyebrow. “So, we can both watch the babies, and we could combine our money for the house” Jeremy rambled on the reasons, trying his best to explain his reasoning. “Alright, fine” Michael interrupted Jeremy in the middle of his monologue, but soon followed it up with “are you sure this is what you want though? I don't want you moving just because you're worried about me'' Michael said worriedly.

“What? No, I need to move outta that dump soon anyways” Jeremy reassured Michael, a small smile creeping onto Michael’s face as he looked away.

By now both Baby and Molten had finished the formulas and were fussing, trying to find a way to the floor again. “I should help you with that stuff in the car, huh?” Jeremy placed Molten onto the carpet with Lefty and Charlie, and started to walk towards the door, but stopped before walking out. “Wait, I need your keys, and we probably shouldn't leave them alone” Jeremy turned away from the door and walked back towards Michael.

“Well, what if we take turns unloading the car?” Michael asked, Jeremy's eyes lit up, “Great idea! I'll go first” he rushed back towards the door, Michael yelled out where his keys were before Jeremy started to unload the car.

Michael helped Jeremy carry some of the heavier objects inside, then reassembled some of the more complex items. Michael made sure to keep at least one eye on the babies at all times, Molten, Baby and Lefty were playing with the new toys being brought in, they were bubbling with happiness, the only one who wasn't playing was Charlie, who had found the abandoned plush and fell asleep with it.

“Cute..” Michael smirked, but worry soon arrived again realizing that Charlie had fallen asleep once again. He was distracted by Jeremy smashing his thumb with a hammer. “Ouch..” “oh, are you alright?” Michael asked, “Yeah, I'm fine. Still hurts though…” Jeremy held his injured thumb in the palm of his other hand. 

Michael stood up slowly and headed towards Charlie, slowly picked her up, and placed her in one of the removable car seats, maybe it would help her sleep. He grabbed a small baby blanket and tucked her and the fredbear plushie in, then placed the car seat on the couch, away from the other babies. 

“Alright! I finished putting the crib back together! I'm assuming you forgot the mattress for it?” Jeremy pointed towards the old crib. “It was practically a home for rats now, not safe for babies, ya know?” Michael responded, Jeremy nodded and returned to a new pile of parts that once constructed, would be a baby chair.

Michael opened his phone and started looking at houses. “How many rooms do you think the new place should have?” Michael asked, sitting on the couch next to Charlie. “Hmm, maybe three rooms? One for me, one for you, and one for the babies!” Jeremy responded, starting to fix the baby chair. “Alright, what's our budget?” Michael continued scrolling the website, skimming each house. “Find a nice place first, then look at the price, see how much it is” Michael nodded in response. This continued for a while, Michael browsing houses on his phone, Jeremy fixing up the baby chair and the babies doing their own thing. Baby was playing with the old mangle toy Elizabeth used to own, taking apart and reconnecting parts of its body, Molten played with some building blocks, and Lefty was playing with a small toy piano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! this might be the last one for a little bit, but i should have a new chapter out before the week ends.
> 
> no new characters this time around, but they're should be one next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6

“Hey, what about this place?” Michael turned to face Jeremy and showed him the house on his phone. It was a lovely suburban home, two stories, four bedrooms and two bathrooms, big backyard with a small greenhouse and already established farm with strawberry bushes and all. “Woah, that place is perfect!” Jeremy was ecstatic! “It's not even too expensive, we could move here!” Jeremy smiled.

“One of us will check out the house tomorrow,” Michael remarked. “We should probably tell our landlords we're moving out” Michael started a call with his landlord and left the room for some silence, leaving Jeremy alone with the babies once again. Jeremy decided to take a break from putting together the baby chair and sat where Michael once sat on the couch.

“Gotta tell my landlord…” Jeremy murmured, pulling out his phone and started texting them. While he was doing this, Lefty had become bored of the piano, and was now seeking some sort of attention. Lefty crawled towards Jeremy, then used Jeremy's leg as a way to upright himself, then started tugging at Jeremy's pants to get his attention.

“Oh? Hey lil buddy!” Jeremy lifted Lefty up and sat him in his lap. Jeremy put on some cartoons he liked when he was little on his phone and turned up the volume a little. Just as he did this, both Molten and Baby had heard the noises from Jeremy's phone and wanted to see where it was coming from. They both started to crawl towards the couch and attempted to climb it, to only have them both fail. Jeremy noticed their struggle and lifted them both onto the couch.

“You two wanna watch as well?” Jeremy sat them both in his arms and let them watch. After a minute or two, Baby and Molten started to fuss. Molten had noticed the car seat and wanted to see what was inside, meanwhile Baby saw Jeremy's glasses and wanted them. “Hey! W...wait'' Jeremy attempted to stop Baby as she climbed him, but it wasn't very effective as he didn't want to disturb Lefty. He hadn't noticed that molten had now made his way to the car seat and was trying to take the plushie from Charlie, but she seemed to hold tight even in her sleep.

“Wait!..Baby give them back...wait Molten don't wake her up!” Jeremy didn't notice Michael walk back into the room. Michael snickered at the scene unfolding, he quickly pulled out his phone and took a picture to show Jeremy later. By now, Baby has successfully gotten ahold of Jeremy's glasses, Jeremy was more focussed on stopping the tug of war happening between Molten and Charlie, the latter having woken up and on the verge of tears.

“Need a little help?” Michael asked as he grabbed the glasses out of Baby's hands before she could break them. Jeremy had finally grabbed the plushie away from Charlie and Molten. Michael then picked Charlie up while moving the car seat to the floor, he then sat where the car seat once was. “I'm gonna call Fritz and ask if he could help.” Jeremy grabbed his glasses back from Michael and handed the plushie back to Charlie, who then started to drift back to sleep. 

“Alright. Let him know we’re moving, maybe he could help” Michael responded, he readjusted his arms to make it a little to make it easier for Charlie to sleep.

Jeremy nodded before remembering what he was using his phone for. “Hey, could I use your phone?” Michael nodded, unlocking his phone and handing it to Jeremy. When he waited for him to answer, he turned the cartoons volume down.

Fritz soon answered the phone. “Hello?” “Hey Fritz! Sorry for bothering you, but I kinda need your help,” Jeremy answered. “Hey jer, why are you using Michael's phone?” fritz responded quizzically, “Well, I can answer that once I tell you what I need…” Jeremy looked at lefty and baby, the latter finding it more entertaining to watch the cartoons.

After hearing Fritz ask what he wanted, Jeremy finally asked, “alright, so earlier today I got a call from Michael to help him with something. Turns out, his work burnt down and in the rubble were four babies…” “hold on, hold on, hold on. His work burnt down, and he found four babies? Lemme guess, you and him are keeping them?” fritz responded. Jeremy was left a little flabbergasted with his response, “...yeah, exactly that…” “and you want me to come over and help you two?” fritz added on. “If you wouldn't mind…” Jeremy responded before adding on “I mean, your wife is pregnant, isn't she? Call it practice!”

“I'll see if I can come over” Jeremy gave Michael a thumbs up. After a few seconds of silence on Fritz's end, he finally answered, “I'll be there in a few minutes.” “thank you! See you soon my dude!” Jeremy hung up then handed it to Michael.

“He should be here in a few minutes,” Michael nodded.   
“If you want to wait for him outside, I could put something for them to watch on the TV,” Michael asked Jeremy. He put his phone back into his pocket then carefully placed both baby and lefty on the couch before going outside.

He sat outside for a few minutes before seeing a pull up, he waved as Fritz stepped out of his car and started walking towards him. “Alright, where are these kids?” they both entered the living room. “Well, you weren't lying…” Fritz stared at the babies, two of them staring at the tv, one asleep in Michael's arms and one who had noticed him entering and was staring right back.

“So, explain the whole story for me,” Fritz asked, folding his arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> New chapter! new character! some cute interactions and a lot longer then usual! so far im think about posting chapters once a week so they can be longer, plus i can write some different fics aswell!


	7. Chapter 7

“So, let me get this straight. You found these kids inside of the burnt up animatronics you were salvaging, who you think are reincarnations of said animatronics, brought them home, decided to adopt them all!, and now both you and Jeremy are moving into a new place together?” Fritz was practically speechless after hearing what had happened. They were currently sitting around Michael’s small coffee table, Michael was currently holding a sleeping Charlie, Fritz was holding Lefty and Jeremy was holding the other two.

“Yeah, that's basically it” Jeremy awkwardly chuckled. “God, what have you two gotten yourselves into?” Fritz sighed, “I'll try to help you two, I'll have to explain this to Shell though” “that's fine! Just try to avoid the burnt down pizzeria” Jeremy smiled, picking up the toy baby had dropped onto the floor, then handing it back to her.

“So, what are their names?” Fritz asked, readjusting Lefty in his arms. “Well, these aren't their official names, but it's what we are using at the moment” Michael answered, “but we’re using the animatronics names. Well, besides this one” Michael looked towards the baby in his arms. “I'd have to explain something else, do you want to know?” Michael asked, looking back at Fritz. Fritz looked confused, but nodded, “you remember the Puppet from the toys location?” Fritz nodded again, meanwhile Jeremy shivered after being reminded of the location, it was the place he was bitten after all. 

“It always acted weird, always watching, thinking…” Fritz added on, soon after he added something else, “it was possessed, I remember you telling me that, never by who though…” Michael looked towards the ground. “...i know who possessed it'' Michael continued to stare at his feet, he could feel Fritz's eyes bore into his soul, but he continued. “It… it was…” Michael couldn't get the words out of his mouth, he looked at the baby in his arms. 

She was so calm, so peaceful, but just a few hours ago, she was the exact opposite. Looking at her made Michael remember who she was before, one of his closest friends, at least before everything happened. They were best friends before she passed…

Michael felt like he was about to cry, he looked towards Jeremy, and Jeremy knew what Michael was asking of him.

“Well, I found this out when it was still being used, so I can take it over from here” Jeremy interrupted to put some of the pressure off Michael, luckily it worked. “You remember Charlie, right?” that sentence changed the entire atmosphere of the room. “You're not saying what I think you're saying, please tell me you aren't…” Fritz held his face in his palm, making sure to keep Lefty stable in his other arm. “Yeah, that's what I'm saying…'' Jeremy avoided eye contact, looking at the two babies in his arms, making sure they didn't fall or wander off.

“Oh..my god… let me guess, one of them is… Charlie?” Fritz looked at the baby in Michael's arms, it had the same features she had, black hair, a beauty mark underneath her eye… he hadn't noticed how similar she looked. “Is.. is that her?” Fritz pointed at Charlie, Jeremy nodded, “yeah, that's her…”

“The one you’re holding is lefty, and these two are Circus baby and Molten Freddy,” Jeremy pointed towards the respective baby after saying their names. The room was filled with unease, it was clear that breaking the news to Fritz was a bit of a mistake at this moment, they were already telling him so much.

“Soo…” Jeremy attempted to break the tension in the room, “what should we call them? We can't stick with ‘Molten’ and ‘Baby’, right?” Jeremy asked, hopefully this would brighten the mood. Michael thought for a bit, before asking “should we keep it similar? I don't know, the same first letter?..” Jeremy nodded, “Great idea! That way we could use their current names as nicknames!” 

“Leo for Lefty?” Michael announced quizzically, “that works! Now for these two…” Jeremy lifted Baby a little, “so what about her?” Jeremy asked. “Well…” Fritz interrupted, “is she the animatronic Baby, or Michael’s sister?” Michael sighed, holding his face in his palm. “Lets just… call her Eliza, say it's a memorial or something.” the others nodded, agreeing to the idea.

This happened for a while, them trying their best to figure out a name for Molten Freddy, none seeming to fit. they were all tired at this point, Jeremy's eyes lit as he thought of a new possible name.

“Milo! What about Milo?” he looked toward the other to see their opinion. They thought about it for awhile, “that works” Michael responded, with fritz sighing after the name was finally decided. Now there was only one baby left, and it was a name they all dreaded to change. 

It was silent for a moment, “lets just not change it, deal?” Fritz announced, “deal,” both Jeremy and Michael replied at once.


	8. Chapter 8

The day went on without anything big happening, Fritz stayed over for a while and helped assemble more of the stuff from the car, as well as fill his wife in on the situation, maybe skipping a few details, but filled her in nonetheless.

By now, almost everyone was asleep, including the babies, but the only ones awake was Michael and baby Charlie, who was surprisingly wide awake, the exact opposite of earlier in the day, yet she was still just as calm and relaxed.

Compared to the others throughout the day, Charlie was definitely the easiest to handle, Lefty, or Leo now, had been everywhere throughout the day had been exploring Michael’s house, getting into every nook and cranny, managing to find the old granola bar Michael had dropped behind the tv and tried to eat it before Jeremy grabbed it out of his hands. Baby and Molten, or Eliza and Milo, were the troublemakers throughout the day, screaming and crying for attention or food, or whatever they needed. While they had all been focused on the others, Charlie had been either silently sleeping, or fiddling with the plush bear she had found, it was to the point that they almost thought she had gone missing with how silent she was.

Jeremy was currently sleeping in the lounge with Milo and Eliza sleeping on his chest, Fritz had gone home, and Leo slept in the car seat currently on the floor next to the couch. Michael sat criss cross on the floor with Charlie in his lap, holding the plushie close to her chest as she tried to seemingly go back to sleep, but it was ineffective.

It was getting pretty late by now, at least too late for her to still be awake, so Michael ran through his mind trying to find something to help her go back to sleep, he had tried feeding her again, walking around with her, just letting her lay down for a while, but nothing worked. He thought back to her previous ‘life’, how she always was stuck in that box, with that music box… “got it” Michael thought, slowly lifted Charlie to his arms, getting up and walking towards a closet.

He rummaged through the closest, seeking out something long forgotten. After a second or two of looking, he finally found it. Something he inherited long, long ago, a small music box designed to look like a present, with a red little ribbon decorating it. He remembered the box from his childhood, Charlie used to have a hobby of creating them, this one used to be her favourite, he had gotten this after she passed and used to play it all the time, but after finding out what became of her… it started to hurt whenever he listened to it, so he put it away and didn't touch it. He wasn't sure if it would still hurt if he listened to it again, but it wasn't like there was a choice here.

He walked back towards the couch and sat in front of it, grabbing a small baby blanket and wrapped it around Charlie. He wound the music box before placing it on the floor in front of them. After a few slow seconds, it started up. A slow rendition of Swan lake started up, way slower then what Michael remembered, the gears must have rusted after years of it not being played.

“...” Michael took a minute to take in the song, memories flooding in from long ago, some of his darkest moments, but oddly enough… it was peaceful. Michael started slowly dozing in and out of sleep, before he dozed out again, he looked over at Charlie. She was peacefully sleeping, but something was different… she was hugging Michael, as much as she could, but a hug nonetheless. Michael grew a small smile, and fell asleep peacefully for the first time in awhile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a little shorter then normal, but assessment week is started up so i might not be able to update it for awhile, so here is some fluff! enjoy


	9. Chapter 9

The night was peaceful, a soft rain covering up the silence, everyone was sleeping peacefully…

Except one. After the music box ran out and nobody was awake to wind it, Charlie had woken up.

She stretched a little bit, the baby blanket once wrapped around her now falling off her shoulders and onto the floor, then looked around. The room was dark, with the only light coming from a open window, Charlie lifted her small arms and rubbed her with her palm. 

After adjusting her eyes to the darkness, she looked at the music box, which had stopped playing its lovely tune. She didn't know why it had stopped, but she wanted it to be played again, she moved out of Michael's arms and crawled towards the dormant music box, waking Michael up in the process.

“Huh?... what?” Michael yawned and rubbed his eyes before looking around and spotting what caused him to wake. Charlie was sitting in front of the music box, trying her best to get it to start again, although she didn't know how. Michael found it enduring, and moved towards Charlie, picking her up and putting her in her lap. “Want me to rewind it?” he whispered softly, grabbing the music box with one hand and moving it to Charlie's lap. “Want me to teach you how to wind it yourself?” she started to grab at the box again, he took that as a yes.

He held Charlie's small hands in his own and directed her towards the handle of the music box, he turned it once, then let go of his hands and let her continue winding it. She was a little confused at first after he let go, but soon got the hang of it, soon the tune started back up again.

Michael scooted back to where he sat before and wrapped the baby blanket back around Charlie, he moved the closer to her so she could rewind it if she awoke again. He soon fell back asleep.

“Are you awake yet?” he awoke to Jeremy staring at him quizzically, “well, I am now…” he yawned and stretched his arms a little bit. The sun was high in the sky, it was obvious that he’d been asleep for awhile.

“Sorry to wake you, but I have to check out the house today, and I can't leave them alone, ya know?” Jeremy moved towards the door, “Milo and Eliza are right there, Leo is on the lounge and Charlie’s sleeping there, I'll be back in about an hour, I'll bring something to eat” he waved then closed the door behind him.

Michael slowly stood up and fully stretched, he walked over and closed the blinds, it was too bright for him. He grabbed his phone and sat on the couch beside Leo, then started checking his notifications.  
There was nothing too unusual, except his emails were more full then normal. The emails were basically all but what had happened yesterday, some from his unemployment, new agensys, even an old friend he hadn't heard from in a long time.

Nothing was really worth answering at that moment. “I should start packing… won't have that much time here” he thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> another shorter chapter, assessment week has just started for me, so i probably wont be able to publish a new chapter soon


	10. Chapter 10

Jeremy returned after an hour or two with some take out, after eating he helped out with packing.

“The house is perfect! Barely anyone else was there as well since it's a bit of a crowded area, but it's still beautiful! The backyard was great as well, the greenhouse still has stuff in it! Makes me wonder if the previous owner went missing or something, I wouldn't leave that stuff!” Jeremy went on and on about the house while taping up a filled box.

“Did you get the house?” Michael asked quizzically, “yep! We need to go to their office next week to fill out some paperwork,” Jeremy answered, moving onto the next box.

The babies were all having a nap, so the room felt oddly quiet, all besides the soft music box currently playing its tune. The two continued to work until all Michael's small belongings were packed. 

Jeremy and Michael soon sat down together on the couch and waited for the babies to wake up. While they waited, they chatted about whatever came into their minds. They chatted about what was going to happen next, the new house, jobs, and eventually the babies sleeping in front of them.

“So, it took awhile for you to wake up this morning, did Charlie give you some trouble?” Jeremy whispered as to not wake the babies. Michael looked towards the blinds covered window, the same one that was once open during the night, he then looked back at Jeremy. “It's nothing much, really. She just couldn't sleep, so i found the old music box and, well that did the trick!” Michael giggled softly, fiddling with his hands. “Oh, yeah! I noticed that, haven't seen that thing in years! I thought you lost it” Jeremy mentioned, Michael shook his head, “I wouldn't lose it, it means too much to me, heheh….” Michael rubbed his hand on his head.

While they were talking, one of the babies slowly woke up. Eliza slowly sat herself up and rubbed her eyes roughly. She looked around a small bit to see she was surrounded by her friends, or siblings now, all asleep peacefully.

Eliza didn't like that she didn't have anyone to play with, so she attempted to shake Milo to wake him up. She was about to start before being picked up, “what do you think you're doing?” Jeremy asked quietly in a playful tone. He lifted Eliza into his arms and moved back to the couch besides Michael, “here we have one of our trouble makers” Jeremy handed Eliza to Michael, who sat her in his lap.

“It always did suck waking up first” Michael handed a small giraffe toy to Eliza, who gladly took it. “Do you think she's the same?” Jeremy asked, “well, maybe? I think she's a mix of both baby and Elizabeth, since that's what kind of happened after a while” Michael sighed, grabbing a hair tie and softly pulling Eliza's ginger hair together. “While the restaurant wasn't dust, during the night shifts, it was very easy to tell she wasn't the same, her voice even sounded different and I know for a fact that ennard stole her voice box!” Michael finished fixing up Eliza's hair, putting it in a high ponytail.

Jeremy nodded, looking back at the other babies. They all slept peacefully as the music box slowed to a stop. Michael nudged Jeremy, softly saying “watch this” as he pointed towards the box.

A few seconds passed before anything happened, “what's supposed to hap-” “shh!” Michael interrupted as Jeremy noticed the change. 

Charlie had woken up and started crawling towards the music box and sat upright, reaching toward the handle. Slowly the sounds of the music box returned to fill the silence and Charlie crawled back to her spot besides Leo and returned to sleep.

Jeremy was slightly flabbergasted, as Michael continued. “She woke me up last night wanting me to wind it again, so I showed her how. Pretty neat huh?” Michael softly giggled before adding on, “if only she knew how to do that at the toys location”. That got a small laugh out of Jeremy, he knew first hand how annoying winding the box could get.

“I don't think there was even a box there, it was a speaker.” thinking about it, Michael was right about that, “actually, i think it was a speaker” Jeremy responded, he remembered non music box music being played in the prize corner during the day.

They continued chatting as they waited for Fritz to return and help them out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one took awhile, so sorry for that, but hey! new chapter! this ones longer the the past two aswell! this past week i got very sick, practically stayed in bed all day, but im feeling better today and i even got a covid test! it wasnt as bad as most people say it is, but yeah! im planning on getting a new chapter out next week but dont hold me to it, heheh!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! this is my first ever fic, and im a pretty new writer, so any comments on how to improve my writing would be greatly appreciated! i had this idea a day or two ago and decided to write this! i am planning to continue writing this and everything, im really excited to write this more!


End file.
